You and Me
by disneymemories1
Summary: This is a story about a rebel boy and a good girl fall in love for the first time Couples Pairing In This Story: Raura *These songs match with lyrics*
1. Ain't No Way Were Going Home

Couples Pairing: Raura

Ross had a huge crush on Laura since the first shoot of Austin and Ally

Starring: Ross Lynch Laura Marano Rocky Lynch Riker Lynch Rydel Lynch Ellington Ratliff

Director: That's a wrap

Ross: Laura you're a great singer

Laura: You too

Ross: Laura I was wondering would you like to go to my bands concert

Laura: Okay that will be great

Ross: Okay sweet

Ross at home

Ross: Yo dude Laura coming to our concert tonight

Rocky: Wow is the night tonight that you do it

Ross; Do what

Rocky: That your gonna ask out Laura

Ross: Maybe

Riker: Guys we got to start getting ready for tonight

To Be Continued….

''Chapter 1 takes place when they were shooting Chapters and Choices''

Some parts of this story will be in songs you heard by Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, R5


	2. Here Comes Forever

The night of the concert

Riker: Are you guys ready

R5 says yes

Laura walks backstage

Ratliff: Dude Laura here

Ross: Okay How do I look

Ratliff: Okay

Ross walks up to Laura

Ross: Laura!

Laura: Hey

Ross: Thank you for coming

Laura: Have a good show tonight

Ross: Thank You

Riker says to the crowd Hello Miami

Rocky: Were about to sing Loud

Ross says to the group could I sing a song to Laura

Rydel: What song is it

Ross: Here Comes Forever

Riker: Okay cool

They start singing

Rocky:I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88

And where we're going girl,

Won't be needing roads 'cause,

Oo oo oo oo

This ain't no 50 first dates.

Ross:I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends

I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend

I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

Ooooooo

Here comes forever

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

R5:

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story

Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away

I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause

Oo oo oo oo

Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends

I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend

I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na [7x]

Let's go home together

Play our roles forever

Let's grow old together

Here comes

Here comes

Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

(Forever and ever and ever and ever)

Here comes forever, girl

to be continued-


	3. Think About You

Ross walks off stage

Ross: So Laura would be my girlfriend

Laura: No

Ross: What Why Not

Laura: I like you but just a friend

Ross: Well see you later

Later that night

Rocky knocks on Ross door

Rocky: Are you okay buddy

Ross: No how am I gonna face her tomorrow on set

Rocky: I don't know

The next day

Ross: Hey

Laura: Hey

Director: Okay action

Ross (Austin Moon) starts playing the guitar

Ross (Austin): Last summer we met.

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

Then autumn it came.

We were never the same.

Those nights, everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:

[Chorus:]

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today?

Would you let it all crumble to pieces?

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could.

I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you every moment, every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.

I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending

What we have is never ending.

Oh, oh, oh.

If all we are is just a moment,

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.

I think about you. Ooh.

[Chorus]

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

Director: Cut that's a wrap

Laura: Ross, Can I see you later

Ross: Okay


	4. Kiss By The Lake

Ross walks up to Laura

Ross: So you wanted to see me

Laura: Umm yeah

Ross: Laura about last night I was j-

Laura kisses Ross

Ross: What was that

Laura: You know

Ross: So are we together

Laura: Umm yeah

Ross and Laura walk away holding hands

They walk into Laura house

Laura: Hey Vanessa have you met Ross

Vanessa: Nice to me you Ross

Ross and Vanessa never met she has never been on the Austin and Ally set before

Ross: Hello Nice to meet you

Ross and Laura starts watching Austin and Ally

Austin:

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I know it's when I can't stop my self from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove

(Mo-o-o-ove)

It's automatic gotta have it cause you got that boom da boom boom

(Boom da boom boom)

When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow

Can you feel it, coming down down down

Can you feel it, coming down down down

Move it faster, stronger, harder

Move it faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, feel it, feel it!

Its so electric I'm infected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide

(Hi-i-i-ide)

The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-ime

(Ti-i-i-ime)

When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow

Can you feel it, coming down, down, down

Can you feel it, coming down, down, down

Move it faster, stronger, harder

Move it faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, feel it, feel it

Hey Hey

Put your hands up and get it rockin'

Hey Hey

Show the whole world we're never stoppin'

Hey Hey

Put your hans up we're lightin' up the sky

Tonight TONIGHT

When the lights come up its hard to hold back

So come on let it blow

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it feel it feel it

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it, turn it up up up

Can you feel it

Laura: Wow your a good singer

Ross: You too

LOTS OF RAURA IN THE STORY

To Be Continued


	5. Mirror

Ross and Laura are on set of Austin and Ally

Ross: So Laura what do you wanna do after shooting

Laura: Maybe we could hang out at your house

Ross: Okay

Director: Okay action

Laura (Ally): Hey, Hey Uh-huh  
>Hey hey<br>Uh-huh  
>Hey hey<br>Yeah  
>I'm finally me<p>

I've never felt this before  
>I'm not afraid anymore<br>Been writing words on a page  
>'Cause I got so much to say<br>And now I'm taking the stage  
>Woah<p>

I'm getting ready to fly  
>I know it's my time to shine<br>Don't care if I'll make mistakes  
>I'll do whatever it takes<br>'Cause I got so much to say  
>Woah<p>

I'm finally me  
>Got everything I need<br>What you get is what you see,  
>I, I, I'm finally me<br>And I've never felt so free  
>There's no one else that I'm trying to be<br>I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh  
>Hey hey uh-huh<br>Hey hey, yeah  
>I'm finally me<p>

I'm stepping out of my shell  
>Feels good just being myself<br>Not scared to show what's inside  
>I'll put it all on the line<br>'Cause I got nothing to hide  
>Woah<p>

I'm finally me  
>Got everything I need<br>What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me  
>And I've never felt so free<br>There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
>I'm finally me<p>

Hey hey uh-huh  
>Hey hey uh-huh<br>Hey hey, yeah  
>I'm finally me<p>

Hey hey uh-huh  
>Hey hey uh-huh<br>Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work  
>I've learned to love those things, yeah<br>You don't have to be anyone but you  
>So let me hear you sing<p>

I'm finally me  
>Got everything I need<br>What you get is what you see,  
>I, I, I'm finally me<br>And I've never felt so free  
>There's no one else that I'm trying to be<br>I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh  
>Hey hey uh-huh<br>Hey hey, yeah  
>I'm finally me<p>

Hey hey uh-huh  
>Hey hey uh-huh<br>Hey hey, yeah  
>I'm finally me<p>

Director: Okay that's a wrap

After shooting

Ross and Laura at Ross house

Ross: Hello! Hello! Hello! No one home

Laura: No

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Maybe It's Not Too Late

Laura wakes up in Ross house

Laura: Oh My gosh

Laura runs out of Ross house really quick

Laura runs in her house

Vanessa: Laura where were you last night

Laura runs quickly into her room without answering

Laura thinking: What happen last night I need to call Ross

Laura starts to dial The Lynch number

Rydel: Hello

Laura: Hey Rydel I need to talk to Ross

Rydel: Okay

Rydel screams Ross! Laura's on the phone!

Ross gets the phone

Ross: Hey

Laura: Ross I need to talk to you about something

Ross: About what

Laura: What happen last night?

Ross: We had sex

Laura: Really I think i'm pregnant

Ross: What

Laura hangs up

Laura starts crying

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. For The First Time

Laura took a test

10 minutes later...

Laura: Oh My God ... I'm Pregnant

Ross runs into Laura's room

Ross: What did the test say

Laura: Yes I'm pregnant

Ross: What

Ross starts hugging Laura

Ross: It's gonna be okay

Ross walks out of Laura's house

Ross starts to walk and think

Ross thinking: Oh My Gosh what are we gonna do what's gonna happen to our life's what's gonna happen to R5 oh my gosh what's

gonna happen to Austin and Ally they might cancelling Austin and Ally

The next day on set...

Director: Okay action

Ross (Austin):

You like the good boys  
>So I'm not invited to the plans you make<br>When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
>You can't deny it<br>They can always show you where the fun begins

Hey now baby,  
>No doubt about it, girl<br>You drive me crazy  
>I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me<br>Wanna steal your heart  
>Steal your heart<p>

Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are

So lock it up  
>Go on and try it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

I confess,  
>I kinda like it that you're innocent<br>Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

You're a good girl  
>The perfect picture of an angel's smile<br>From a magazine

But it's a new world  
>And I know so well the side of you<br>No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
>No doubt about it, girl<br>You drive me crazy  
>I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me<br>Wanna steal your heart  
>Steal your heart<p>

Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are

So lock it up  
>Go on and try it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

I confess,  
>I kinda like it that you're innocent<br>Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

You're gonna keep it  
>Just like a secret<br>Baby, believe me  
>You gotta free it<br>And you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys  
>So I'm not invited to the plans you make<br>When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
>You can't deny it<br>They can always show you where the fun begins

Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are

So lock it up  
>Go on and try it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

I confess,  
>I kinda like it that you're innocent<br>Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<p>

Director: That's a wrap

Laura: Ross could I talk to you In your dressing room

Ross: Okay

Ross and Laura walk into Ross dressing room

Laura: Ross we have to tell someone about this baby

Ross: I know

TO BE CONTINUED...

There's gonna be a Raura baby in later chapters


	8. Counting Stars

Ross and Laura one day walks into the doctors to check on the baby

Ross and Laura sat in the office

Doctor: Laura

Laura: Yes I'm Laura

Doctor: Where ready for you

Ross and Laura, Doctor walks in

Doctor: Laura take a seat please ... So what's wrong

Ross: Umm ... she's been light headed, been trowing up alot lately

Doctor: Well that's what happen when your ... how many months

Laura: 7 months

Doctor: 7 months pregnant

Laura: So what should we do

Doctor: Ummm ... nothing it's just side affect from the pregnancy

Ross and Laura walk out

Ross and Laura bump into Ellington 'Ratliff'

Ratliff: Hey Ross, Hey Laura

Ross and Laura: Hey Ratliff

Ratliff: Why were you guys at the doctors

Ross and Laura: Ummm

Ross: Ratliff could I talk to you for a second

Ross takes Ratliff to the side to talk to him

Ross: The reason why we were at the doctor and I've been missing band rehearsals because ... Laura's pregnant

Ratliff: What ... We need to tell the guy-

Ross: No No me and Laura are trying to find a way to tell everybody

Ratliff: Okay your secret is safe with me

TO BE CONTINUED...

I feel like there was Rosslington is this chapter as bromance


	9. Well Make It Through Whatever

Hello guys this chapter has lots and lots Raura moments in this chapter

Laura: Ross it's been 2 months since I been pregnant

Ross: Laura, How about this you get your family, and I get my family, and we could get our friends Rani, Calum, Maia together and will tell

everybody about the baby

Laura: Okay

Ross: Okay

Ross and Laura hug

The next day...

Ross calls Ratliff

Ratliff: Hello

Ross: Hello Ratliff could be at my house in a hour

Ratliff: Why

Ross: Me and Laura are telling our family and I kinda need you to hold my dad and Laura's dad from killing me

Ratliff starts laughing

Ratliff: Okay I'll be there in a hour

Ross calls Laura

Laura: Hello

Ross: Laura did you get your family and Calum, Rani, and Maia

Laura: Umm ... Yeah there all at my house right now will be here in a hour

Ross: Okay ... I love you

Laura: I love you too

They both hang up

Ross walks into his parents room

Ross: Mom ... Dad

Stormie: Yes honey

Ross: Umm ... Laura's family will be here in a hour Me and Laura we need to talk to all of you

Mark and Stormie: Okay

Ross walks out of there room

Ross walks into Riker's room

Ross: Yo man Laura's family will be here in a hour me and Laura need to talk to all you guys

Riker: Okay


	10. So Cold

A hour later...

Door bell rings

Ross opens the door

Ratliff: Hey bro

Ross: Ratliff come in

Ratliff: Where is everybody

Ross: They will be here any second

Door bell rings

Ross: I'll get it

Laura family and Calum, Maia, Rani: Hey

Ross: Hi guys sit right down ... Guys there here

Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Mark, Stormie come downstairs

Ross and Laura get up from there seats

Laura: Umm ... there's something Me and Ross have to tell you

Ross and Laura silent for a second

Laura: I'm pregnant

Everybody is shocked except Ratliff because he already knew

Laura's dad: That's it Ross your dead

Ratliff starts holding Laura's dad back from trying to attack Ross

Everybody starts screaming

Then Mark (Ross dad) tries to attack Ross

Riker and Rocky are holding Mark back

Rocky; Dad! Calm down!

Stormie and Rydel and Laura mom and Vanessa are the only people who are happy for Ross and Laura

Rydel: Ross and Laura ... I'm happy for you but I think you guys should leave before you both and the baby get hurt

Ross: Thanks Ry

Ross and Laura walk out

Laura: Ross where are we going

Ross: Somewhere safe

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ratliff and the girls are the only good guys in this chapter


	11. Safe and Sound

Ross and Laura walk into the apartment

Laura: Wow this place in nice

Ross; I know right

Laura starts crying

Ross: Laura what's wrong

Laura: I can't believe how rude our families were being

Ross: You know what forget them

Laura: Aww man how are we gonna be safe what about Austin and Ally

Ross: Oh My ... I totally forgot

At Lynch house...

Every still arguing

Rydel: Hey. ...

Every ignoring

Rydel: Hey! ... Ross and Laura are not ever here

Riker: Where the hell did they go

With Ross and Laura...

Ross: At least we don't have to deal with our family for a while

Laura: Ross this is serious

Ross: Yes I've being serious

Laura: Ross I want this baby to know Uncle Riker, Uncle Rocky, Auntie Rydel, Uncle Ryland, Auntie Vanessa, or Grandma and Grandpa

Ross: Maybe we should go back

Ross and Laura quiet for a minute

Ross: Laura lets go

Laura: Where are we going

Ross: Back home

Ross and Laura walk back into Ross house

Ross: Hey

Mark: What are you guys doing back here

Ross: We decided what we did was wrong

Laura: But where gonna have this baby if you like it or not

Everyone quiet for a second

Every starts hugging Ross and Laura

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	12. Unconditionally

FINALLY THE RAURA BABY IS HERE

Laura thinking: Wow 9 months pass by really quick

Ross and Laura family, Austin and Ally cast, Teen Beach Movie walk in

Rydel: Awww ... it's my nephew

Laura: Guys I like you to meet R.J.

Rani: Aww hi little R.J.

R.J. starts to cry later

Doctor: Okay you guys have to go

Ross: Okay see you later

Everyone walks out the room

2 months later...

A lot have happen in one year

Ross, Laura, Calum, and Rani have shot the last episode of Austin and Ally

Sadly Laura moved away with R.J.

Ross and Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff are on a Loud World Tour

{So will Laura and Ross Jr would every come back}

THE END...

There might be sequel soon but not at this moment


End file.
